


Walk again

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Before Blackwater, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff Humor, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wow another gift fic omg, and holding, charlie!! stop and work on your current fics, domestic love, hand holding, no beta we die like men, pre-blackwater, tender love, vandermatthews, very slight angst, what was that? sorry i dont listen to homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher





	1. Chapter 1

Riding up on his horse slowly, Hosea's eyes were at the floor. The tension between him and Dutch was suffocatingly thick and he couldn't bear it, but what was he going to say. Looking up at Dutch and getting caught into a trance as he gazed upon his lover.

Clothes dirtied and once slicked back hair curling in his eyes. His chiselled jawline and his strong neck, the way his nose curls at the end slightly. Feeling a warm blush come to his face he turned his head again, pressing his free hand against his cheek. 

"Not gonna say anythin' old man?"

"What would I say?" Hosea replied back, maybe a little too quick. "Something along the lines of maybe- I told you so?" Dutch rolled his eyes, a little sadness in his tone. He didn't mean that and Hosea knew it, he was just mad.

"I would say that if I was right but, we're on the same boat with how wrong it went back there." He rubbed his neck lightly.

They had recently tried to rob a small town bank, on their own. Which would have gone perfectly fine if it weren't for their sloppiness, and neither of them could tell or say whose fault it was,

"Maybe we're getting too old for this Dutch- Maybe I'm getting too old- You know I ain't got long left," Hosea said sadly, his shoulders sinking. 

"Don't say that you know I don't like hearing that." Dutch snapped back, a little upset. "You- You can't go and if you are I definitely won't be too far behind."

Hosea eyes slightly watered as he coughed, "Yeah well... maybe you won't. Maybe there won't a choice if im gone."

Dutch looked over to Hosea, his face pained with anger and sadness, "Don't say that. Please." He whispered that last part, but Hosea could hear it, and it made his heart hurt more than it already was. 

Dismounting from their horses as they hitched up, they paused, side by side they stood at the edge of the camp. "I'd said i would follow you to the ends of the earth- and i still stand by that Dutch but, what are we doing?" Hosea pointed towards the camp, turning to face the other man.

"What we are doing is sticking to the plan Hosea, you and Arthur go do your little- thing across town while I and the boys attack the ferry- It's just what we need, a big take and we're gone we can disappear!" Dutch grinned, grabbing Hoseas hands and holding them. "It's going to work out." He kissed Hosea lightly.

"Okay Dutch, You know I-"

"I know, I love you too."

"But then what?"

Dutch hadn't thought that far yet, and he didn't plan on to. His determination for this plan to work was so overwhelming that he almost forgot to think of the what ifs. "Well- We'll still have each other, and we have your little idea if it all fails."

"Dutch you're not thinking through this clearly enough-","I don't need to, that's why I have you. You're the worrier, im the planner. And It's all going to plan!" He laughed, kissing Hoseas forehead before walking off into camp.

Hosea stood there as his hands shook, a little uncertain of the future to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hosea eventually followed Dutch into camp, trailing behind he hoped to not be noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur sitting at his tent, cigarette in hand he stared at the picture by his cot.

Wanting a distraction, Hosea walked over to his son.

"You found J-"

"No. I ain't found John yet." Arthur cut in sharply. "m' just.. worried. Y- You know if it were anyone else t-"

"I know, but it isn't anyone else, its John."

Arthurs' shoulders rose and he tossed the cigarette into the ground, stomping on it he stood up. "So- whens the rest goin' on that ferry?"

"Dutch says in a few days, he wants this to be perfect." 

Hosea and Arthur peeked out past the tent over to Dutch's to see the newest arrival, Micah, prying about. "You- sure about him?"

Hosea looked over to Arthur as his fists clenched lightly, "No, but if Dutch see's something in him, maybe he'll be worth all the trouble."

He nodded to Arthur, signifying the end of the discussion he walked over to Micah, who was currently in deep to Dutch ear, as all he's been doing since he arrived. "Dutch we need to talk-"

"Woah big man.. I thought i was here first." Micah hissed, narrowing his eyebrows a little. "Enough of that Micah. What is it Hosea?"

Hosea paused, wetting his lips lightly as he clenched his fist. "I want you to come into blackwater with me, maybe this ferry isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense! We scoped the whole place! You're slipping old man you're sick.."

Hosea tossed his hands up but lowered them, resisting the urge to backhands Micah then and there he stood up in front of Dutch. "Robbing the ferry is only going to make things worse, we need to head west- I- I know a good spot we can go to-"

"Back west? Hosea we just came from the west! if we go back there they will strip us up like prized chickens at a market."

Hosea's hand pressed together against Dutch's, holding them so gentle in his, he looked up. "Heading further into city will get us to that sooner."

Dutch froze, looking in the eyes of his lover his gut turned. 

With a soft nod, Hosea smiled brightly. A smile that made Dutch heart soar.

Micah stood there, dumbfounded his chased after Dutch who was already on his way out of camp with Hosea.

"B- But Dutch what about the ferry- are we still gonna hit it?"

Dutch mounted his horse again, "Micah go actually be helpful in the camp, would you? SUSAN! Me and Hosea are going out again, you're in charge!"

Dutch yelled out to Ms Grimshaw, who waved in response.

And with that Hosea and Dutch were off.

Riding alongside each other they slowed down once they were far enough from camp.

"I don't trust Micah"

"Not you too- Arthur gave me an earful about him the other day."

"Well, maybe it's for a good reason."

Silence filled the air once again, riding along the same road with the same distance between the two.

Carefully trotting along Hosea looked up to Dutch again. "If this plan doesn't work out- there's a spot somewhere near a place called Armadillo, it's in the middle of nowhere so if we head there they won't know where to look and think we've gone up south instead."

"How can you be so sure- They're Pinkertons, Hosea."

"We can start a new life there, we already have enough money we- we could buy a plot of land or something but this ferry idea isn't a good idea-"

Dutch's eyes widened as he smiled, looking over to Hosea. "My old my man are you doubting me?"

The Hoseas worried look went away as he too smiled, "Dutch I've known you for twenty years now, i have every reason to doubt you."

They both laughed, smiling as they rode closer to Blackwater they dismounted again. Standing across from each other they quickly looked over to the town, which was surprisingly empty at this time of day.

Making most of what they could they leaned in for a tender kiss, fingers intertwining they smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, Hosea."

"Yeah," Hosea laughed lightly, enjoying the feeling of his husbands beard against his cheek as he kissed it playfully.

"I love you too."


End file.
